Growing Together
by Dark-Angel-XX
Summary: A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.
1. Chapter 1 - Invitation

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: I'm going to give this whole TaiYama week a crack this year. Shout out to Angelfish369 for making me aware of this awesome phenomenon! Lol.

After some musing, I've decided to use the prompts to form a multi-chapter story, which will essentially show the blossoming of Taichi and Yamato's friendship and relationship :)

This definitely won't be as heavy or angst-riddled like my other multi-chapter stories, and I will try and keep it fluffy and sweet throughout, but may throw a bit of my usual spiciness in eventually.

May change the title if I can think of something better, haha.

Please do enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 1** \- Invitation

* * *

"He's still asleep, but you're welcome to try and wake him up."

Hiroaki trudged back into the kitchen to resume making his coffee. Taichi frowned as he removed his trainers; he had always known Yamato to be a morning person. It was unusual for him to sleep in beyond 9am. He had assumed that as it was nearing on 11am, Yamato would be up and about, and willing to head into Shibuya with him, but apparently that was not the case.

Heading over to Yamato's bedroom door, he rapped his knuckles against the wood, waited for several seconds. No response. Shrugging his shoulders, he lightly twisted the doorknob then stepped inside, before silently shutting the door shut behind him.

Yamato's bedroom was always super tidy. The blond often scolded Taichi for moving things slightly out of place. The morning sunshine had already leaked through the pale white curtains but, despite this, Yamato, who was dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black underwear, appeared to be out like a light, curled up on his bed with the covers tucked between his legs and his head sunk firmly into the pillow. His chest rising and falling in a rhythmic pattern.

As he approached the bed, Taichi stopped suddenly when his toes nudged against an object resting on the floor by the foot of the bed. His eyes drifted down to the object, an open notepad- the sort that Yamato often used to scribble down song lyrics and musical rifts. He figured that this was probably the reason why the blond was still fast asleep.

No harm in having a peep, Taichi decided. He crouched down and picked the notepad up, brow furrowing as he stood back up and started to read the writing neatly scribbled across the exposed page.  
 _  
Operation "Grow Some Balls":_  
 _Invite Taichi out to Joypolis_

Joypolis was one of Taichi's favourite places in Odaiba. Who could resist an indoor amusement park?

A smile stretched across Taichi's face as he glanced back over at Yamato's sleeping form. The blond looked awfully blissful in his state of slumber. Taichi dropped the notebook back onto the floor. This invitation could not be passed up; Joypolis could wait.

Carefully, he climbed onto the bed and crawled over Yamato's body, then slipped underneath the warmth of the covers, pulling the blond up against him. Yamato barely stirred from his slumber and seemed to happily melt against Taichi's athletic frame. It was comfortable, and Yamato smelt sweet and homely, like a freshly baked cake. Taichi felt his eyelids start to droop.

The next thing; a panicked squeak, followed by a heavy thud.

Taichi groggily shifted across the mattress and peered over the edge of the bed. Yamato was an ungraceful mass on the floor; he slowly gazed up at Taichi through his long eyelashes, blue eyes unblinking. The brunet stared back at him, the corner of his lip forming into a small smirk as he soaked in the pink tint streaked across Yamato's cheeks.

"So, Yama, when are you taking me to Joypolis?"

* * *

D-Angel: And thus, the prompt seed for the next chapter has been planted xD Stay tuned for more fluffiness my lovelys.

* * *

D-Angel  
14/05/18


	2. Chapter 2 - Amusement Park

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: Thanks for all your love so far. Here is the second prompt, Amusement Park :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2 -** Amusement Park

* * *

Even though Taichi had asked Yamato directly, it had taken the blond almost two weeks before he finally organised a day to take him to Joypolis. It also happened to be the hottest day of the year so far, so being stuck inside a giant air-conditioned building filled with Yamato, countless fun attractions, _and_ hardly any other customers, turned out to be an even bigger God send.

Taichi managed to drag Yamato onto the indoor roller-coaster with him, but the blond had flat out refused to join him on the House of the Dead shooting simulator, and in the walk-through Haunted House. Taichi tried his best not to tease him about it, but in truth, he found Yamato's squeamish side flat out adorable.

Had it not been for the whole notepad and bed incident that had recently occurred, it would have just been a typical trip out for them.

After grabbing some matcha ice-cream, Taichi's eyes were fixed on the Daikanransha Ferris Wheel looming in the horizon as they headed across the walkway side by side, soaking up the sunshine.

"Can we go on the ferris wheel?"

Taichi was certain Yamato swore under his breath, but before he could find out, they were already heading up the stairway to Palette Town.

Once they had climbed onboard the wheel, the attendant waved enthusiastically once she had closed their gondola door behind them. A heavy silence unfolded as their pod started its gradual ascend to the heavens. It was not unusual for Yamato to be quiet and difficult to read, but Taichi still could not quite figure out what his best friend wanted from him. It both infuriated and intrigued him.

As their pod creaked and swayed ever so slightly to and fro, Taichi slowly edged closer to Yamato, until their arms were literally touching, skin on skin. The brunet realised that the blond was shivering, despite the beads of moisture collating on his brow from the warmth of the sun beaming through the plastic windows.

Succumbing to the heavy ache in his stomach, Taichi decided it was time to call him out on things.

"You wanted to kiss me up here," The brunet said, his dark brown eyes carefully analysing Yamato. "That's what you put in the notebook."

The deep blush that appeared across Yamato's face instantly told Taichi everything he needed to know. The blond turned his head away and peered out of the window, at the same time, a warm chill shot down Taichi's spine when Yamato's soft palm brushed against the back of his hand. Moments later, their fingers were entwined. A small smile appeared on the brunet's face. This was definitely a good start.

By the end of the ferris wheel ride, Yamato's body was no longer shaking.

* * *

D-Angel:  Another short but sweet installment. Sorry there was no kissing on the ferris wheel... Blame Yamato for being too shy ;) He'll, err, loosen up eventually though, so to speak. Haha. More TaiYama goodness to follow tomorrow.

* * *

D-Angel  
15/05/18


	3. Chapter 3 - Trapped

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: Here's some more Taiyama fluffiness for you all. Enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 3 -** Trapped

* * *

It had been a typical Thursday afternoon of homework and video games at the Yagami residence. Now Yamato was stretched out across Taichi's bed, peering intently at the screen of his flip phone.

"Dad's home, I'd best go sort out dinner."

Taichi frowned. He did not want Yamato to go just yet, so he did what anyone else probably would have done. Standing up from his computer chair, he stood over the bed before, quite literally, flopping down on top of Yamato.

The blond let out a winded gasp. He was about to kick Taichi off him, until he felt the brunet's breath tickling against the side of his neck.

"Stay," the brunet spoke into Yamato's shoulder, savouring the feel of the blond's lean body beneath him- his homely scent slowly engulfing his senses.

"Taichi."

There was a startled note to Yamato's honey soaked voice. The brunet smiled. He sat up slightly, shifting position so he was now straddling the blond.

Yamato peered up at Taichi with clouded blue eyes. Then, the blond's hand grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back down. Their lips pressed together. An instant spark of electricity shot through his body. Taichi murmured against his mouth in surprise. It was their first kiss; he had not been ready for this.

They parted ways just a few seconds later. Yamato loosened his grip on Taichi's shirt, his breathing heavy and ragged.

"What's brought this on?" Taichi tilted his head to the side, eyes mindfully studying Yamato and his flushed complexion. Ever since the ferris wheel almost three weeks ago, the blond had only gone as far as holding his hand on two other occasions.

"You jumped on top of me."

That was a fair point.

As Taichi ran a thumb across Yamato's cheekbone, the blond made no effort to move. He quite liked being trapped between Taichi's warm body and the firmness of the brunet's mattress.

"Can we kiss again?" Taichi asked, his mouth still tingling from Yamato's unexpected assault. The blond smirked. It was cute Taichi had to seek his permission.

Releasing Taichi's collar from his grasp, he closed his eyes and stretched his arms up above his head, making himself as comfortable as he could be with the brunet still pinning him down.

"I guess I can stay a few extra minutes."

Taichi's smile widened. He kept his hand against Yamato's cheek as he dipped back in for second helpings.

* * *

D-Angel: N'aww, see, they kissed :3 And, I'm actually pretty excited for tomorrow's prompt... (Spoiler, it's "Onsen"). Hehe.

* * *

D-Angel  
16/05/18


	4. Chapter 4 - Onsen

**Growing Together**

 **Summary: **A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: I'm not working today, so I actually had the time to write something a little bit more detailed :) Plus, onsens! I was obsessed with them both times I've visited Japan xD Hope you all enjoy this chapter :D

* * *

 **Chapter 4 -** Onsen

* * *

Taichi was bubbling with excitement on the entire journey over to the resort. Yamato had decided to whisk them away to the Kusatsu Onsen in Gunma, and had even booked them an overnight stay at the ryokan. It was an early Christmas treat, and it would have been a surprise, had not Taichi already known about it.

"Perhaps if you stopped leaving your intentions laying around in notepads, I wouldn't keep finding out these things."

Yamato could not argue. Taichi made a very compelling point.

Once they had checked in, and had been shown to their room, it was not long before Taichi suggested they should head down to the hot springs.

"You can go first," Yamato said, pretending to search for something in his backpack. Taichi frowned. He was certain Yamato had been to an onsen before, so he must have been familiar with the protocols. It was only when Taichi ran over them all in his head that everything suddenly twigged. A vibrant laugh rolled out from the depth of his throat.

"You didn't think this through, did you?"

Yamato narrowed his eyes, a warning snipe Taichi was all too familiar with, yet he chose to ignore it.

"Or, maybe you did. Jeez, you're perverted, Yama."

Again, the blond shot him a venomous glare, although there was now a lovely blush accompany his porcelain skin. In truth, the reality had only just dawned on Yamato that he would be getting completely naked with Taichi, within a public space. A sly grin stretched across the brunet's face. He loved just how shy Yamato could be.

"I promise, I won't look," Taichi vowed, placing his hand on his heart.

The pink tint on Yamato's cheeks still remained, but the weight of anxiety hanging on his shoulders appeared to have partly been lifted by Taichi's promise.

Soon before long, they were ready for a few solid hours of pure relaxation. With the world's shortest towels wrapped around their waists, they stepped out of the warmth of the male changing rooms into the biting cold of the outdoors. Boldly removing his towel, Taichi draped it over a pile of nearby rocks before stepping into the milky pool of warm water.

Yamato hesitantly removed his own towel, then followed Taichi into the water, trying hard to focus on the stunning mountainous scenery around them, rather than the athletic figure in front of him.

A blissful sigh fell from Taichi's lips as he fully submerged his body into the soothing hot water and shut his eyes. Yamato kept a noticeable distance from Taichi as he sunk down beside the brunet. Opening his eyes, Taichi turned his head and nodded at the blond, who returned the gesture with a slight smile.

They sat in a peaceful silence for the next several minutes, watching other people coming and going from the hot springs; friends, families, work colleagues. In this time, Taichi had gradually drifted closer to Yamato, until their arms were touching. Taichi closed his eyes and drifted off into his own private bubble.

It was only the gentle sploshing of the water, when Yamato eventually stood up, that alerted Taichi. Before the brunet could voice his concern, Yamato announced that he was heading back inside.

As Taichi sprung up to follow him, his eyes locked onto Yamato's physique. The blond had always been taller and leaner than him, but over the last couple of years, he had certainly upped his muscle definition. It was no surprise, Yamato was fairly awesome at swimming and running, despite putting minimal effort into either activity.

"You're looking," the blond hissed. Taichi snapped back into reality before realising that his eyes had indeed drifted a little too much.

"Ah, sorry, sorry."

Taichi made a conscious effort to avoid staring at Yamato until the blond had covered himself back up with his towel.

"Sauna?" Taichi suggested once they had stepped into the indoor bath area.

Yamato nodded.

"I'll grab us some water first," the blond decided, tightening the knot of the towel that was hanging off his slender hips. "Wait here."

He disappeared off to find a water dispenser. Taichi was about to sit down on the nearby wooden bench by the changing room entrance, until something caught his eye- an empty plunge pool tucked away in the corner.

Venturing over, his gaze peered up at the digital screen on the nearby wall which displayed the temperature. At fifteen degrees Celsius, it was about twenty degrees colder than the natural hot spring outdoors. An ideal way to cool off, he decided.

Placing his towel down onto the edge of the pool, he almost shrieked as he dipped his foot into the water. How people managed to do this willingly was beyond him. Still, he grit his teeth and quickly immersed himself into the ice cold water until it reached his waist.

Slowly counting to ten in his head, he had already reached his limit by the time he got to seven and swiftly hoisted himself up and out onto the side.

He froze the instant he was back on his feet. Double of everything danced in front of his eyes, swaying round and round, as if he had just stepped off a rollercoaster. His heart pounded heavily, as the dizziness only grew worse. Instinctively, he slumped down onto his hands and knees. His vision felt like it was fading, all colours running into one. Panic gripped his chest. He was naked and alone; he could _not_ pass out like this.

Moments later, a warm pair of arms wrapped around him.

"It's ok, I've got you," a deep voice soothed, laying his body across their lap. The brunet immediately felt his muscles relaxing as Yamato held onto him and instructed him to take long, deep breaths. Gradually, the spinning stopped and Taichi's heart rate returned to a steady beat.

"You're an idiot," Yamato sighed as he affectionately brushed his fingers across the brunet's forehead. Sometimes, he really struggled to understand how Taichi's brain functioned. No one in their right mind would choose to go from extreme hot to cold without at least allowing their body to gradually adjust to the change of temperature.

Once the brunet was able to stand back up, and had covered up his dignity, he sipped gratefully on his cup of water. Yamato placed his arm around the brunet and relished the moment.

He was never going to let Taichi live this down. Not ever.

* * *

D-Angel: And then we can naturally assume they returned to their room for some sexy time xD I'm actually finding it tough not to turn each little chapter into a full out sex fest, but I guess the challenge of keeping things tasteful is actually pretty fun :)

Fun fact: the dizzy spell thing actually happened to me in the very same onsen the DigiDestined visit in Digimon Tri. Definitely not my finest moment I can tell you!

Anyways, tomorrow's prompt awaits... See you there ;)

* * *

D-Angel  
17/05/18


	5. Chapter 5 - Confrontation

**Growing Together**

 **Summary: **A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced

* * *

D-Angel: I swear these chapters are getting longer xD I was working today, so I don't even know how I managed to find the time to make this one almost as long as the onsen chapter. Oh well. Hope you guys like it. And sorry for any typos, literally had no time to proofread this, lol.

* * *

 **Chapter 5** - Confrontation

* * *

Watching Yamato perform was always fascinating. The blond was the lead vocalist and bass player of his band, Knife of Day, formerly known as The Teenage Wolves, and he was super talented.

The stage to Yamato was like the football pitch to Taichi. He shone with such confidence, always determined to give the audience a show they would never forget. This wild and passionate side of Yamato was always something Taichi was eager to see more of.

He, alongside a close knit group of their mutual friends- including Taichi's younger sister, Hikari, and Yamato's younger brother, Takeru- had all been invited along to Knife of Day's first gig of the year at a small venue in Shinjuku. The rest of the gang shot off straight after the band's performance to give Taichi and Yamato the opportunity to spend some time alone. Yamato's dad was away for a few nights because of work. They would have the apartment all to themselves tonight. The notion made Taichi feel giddy. Last month, things had got heated during their night together at the onsen resort, but they were still yet to go all the way.

As the crowd thinned out, Taichi scanned around the room for Yamato, until he spotted him standing near the bar chatting away to a mature looking lady with short cropped hair and bright red lips. It was not rare for Yamato and his band mates to briefly mingle with their fans after a gig, so Taichi did not think too much into it as he started to approach them.

The woman was almost the same height as Yamato, with her high heeled leather boots, and seemed to be very interested in whatever Yamato was saying as she leant towards him intently. In the next instance, Taichi had grinded to a complete halt. The lady's arms were wrapped around Yamato and she was holding him close. A blush appeared across Yamato's cheeks, but he made no attempt to politely wiggle out from her embrace. A sickening sensation lashed across Taichi's stomach. He turned and rushed out the venue.

It was unlike him to run away, so unlike him, but seeing that lady all over Yamato had truly shaken him up. He leant against the wall and tapped out a message on his phone.

 _I'll meet you outside. Need some air._

Yamato emerged from the venue roughly ten minutes later, a leather jacket thrown over his stage outfit, and a small smile on his face. He briefly adjusted the strap of the guitar case hoisted over his shoulder, humming the tune from 'Butterfly', one of the songs he had performed during the band's set, as he dipped his hand into the pocket of his jacket in search of the keys for his scooter.

"Let's go," Yamato announced, swinging the loop of his key ring around his index finger.

As he sat on the back on Yamato's scooter, his hands holding onto the rear of the seat, rather than the blond's waist. The oily scent of motor fumes and Yamato's leather jacket usually soothed him, but not tonight. Instead, flashes of the girls he had seen sneak their love confession letters into Yamato's shoe locker at school danced in the front of his mind. Yamato had never mentioned them to him, but he must have had to acknowledge their feelings for him one way or another.

Finally, they were back in Odaiba. Yamato parked and locked up his scooter in the car park near their apartment block before tucking the helmets away into the compartment underneath the seat. He raised an eyebrow when Taichi handed him back his guitar case, which he had been carrying on his back throughout the journey home.

The air between them felt heavy as they climbed the apartment block stairs, like the ominous grey before a thunderstorm.

When they reached the floor to Yamato's apartment, instead of stopping, Taichi continued onto the next set of stairs. Yamato reached out and grabbed his arm. The brunet immediately spun back around and shook him off, anger blazing in his hazel depths.

"Taichi." Yamato spoke his name firmly; an attempt to encourage Taichi to tell him what the problem was. But, the brunet remained rooted on the spot, body trembling.

"Taichi!" His voice was louder, more urgent.

"Why didn't you invite _her_ back instead?" Taichi asked, his fingers furling up into the palms of his hands, resentment coiled around his voice.

Yamato double blinked, then the realisation hit him as his mind replayed that particular moment from earlier, before an amused sigh accompanied the small smirk on his face. His lips parted, but he was never giving the opportunity to speak.

"If you prefer girls, just say it." The words tumbled out from Taichi's mouth before he had even given them enough thought. He immediately regretted them.

As anticipated, the blond's eyes widened. Then, he frowned.

"Her name's Satomi. She used to babysit me when I was a kid, when my dad couldn't be there," Yamato said, dropping his hands down by his side, eyes burning intently. "I invited her and her husband to the gig."

The bubble expanding in Taichi's stomach immediately popped, like a balloon. The sensation was replaced with a series of sharp stabs as a scolding hot wave washed across his skin. It had been so childish to let his insecurities leak out like that. It had only been a matter of time before he had let them trickle out though. Things had developed so quickly between them a lot over the recent months, not to mention naturally. This time last year, they had still only been friends.

"I..." Taichi's voice trailed off as Yamato shook his head, his brow still furrowed. This was bad. Really bad.

"Forget it. I'll call you tomorrow."

Although the way he said it suggested he probably would not.

Taichi felt numb by the time he had reached his apartment door and stepped through into the lobby. After removing his coat and shoes, he murmured something about Yamato feeling unwell to his parents as he walked towards his bedroom door.

Not bothering to undress, he crashed down onto the bedcovers. Curling up, he could feel the despair scratching at the inside of his throat, and the hot tears threatening to cascade down his cheeks.

None of their previous arguments had ever stung like this.

The next day, he waited for that call to come.

It never did.

* * *

D-Angel: Oh Chi! What are you like! Letting his jealousy get the better of him and jumping to wild conclusions. Definitely not as fluffy as the last few chapters, but I did say there were hardships to be faced as well as the blissful moments ;)

Thanks for your continued love and support. I will definitely keep up with this until the very last prompt :)

* * *

D-Angel  
18/05/18


	6. Chapter 6 - Virus

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel:  I know the last chapter was left on a sour note, but hopefully this one will balance things out ;) Enjoy, my lovelys!

* * *

 **Chapter 6 -** Virus

* * *

"Just go over there and apologise," Hikari encouraged, watching her brother fiddle around with his phone for the umpteenth time.

Taichi sighed heavily; if only it was that easy. Maybe if Yamato had tried to contact him since their argument he would have felt more confident to try and make amends, but he had heard absolutely nothing from him in just over a week. Yamato was also doing his upmost best to avoid bumping into him.

The first few days back at school had been strange. Ever since the start of senior high school they had been in separate home rooms, so at least he was already used to not being in the same classes as the blond, but now there was a list of other things he had to try and adapt to.

No more Yamato driving him to and from school on the days he did not have football practice after school. No more conversations or making plans by the shoe lockers. No more sharing Yamato's homemade bento box at lunchtime. His stomach growled at that last particular notion.

Yesterday, they had crossed paths down the school hallway. Yamato had looked straight through him, which hurt far more than the sniping glare he had anticipated.

Now, Taichi was having a heart to heart with Hikari in her room after she had seen him moping around for far too long.

"Why not send him some flowers, or bake him a cake?" She suggested. Taichi shuddered at the thought of such romantic gestures. They definitely did not have that kind of relationship.

"Yamato loves cookies," Hikari added.

Taichi arched an eyebrow. How did his sister know that? Probably from Takeru, he quickly concluded.

After finding an easy to follow recipe online, Taichi spent the entire afternoon making cookies. In all fairness, his mum gave him a hand. She was the sort of parent who could not resist getting involved. They probably would taste nowhere as good as what Yamato could magic together with his talented hands, but he hoped they would at least help ease the tension between them.

Hikari even offered to help him write a note to accompany the finished batch, but Taichi firmly shook his head.

"I've got this," he told her. Hikari smiled and nodded.

Sitting at his computer desk, Taichi took a deep breath before he put pen to paper.

 _Sorry I was a jerk._

It seemed as good of an apology as any. He folded the note into an envelope and scribbled Yamato's name on the front, then made the short journey to Yamato's apartment with the cookies all wrapped up in a brown paper parcel, tied up with a blue ribbon.

Taichi placed the package down, inhaled deeply, rang the doorbell, then ran off back down the walkway before Yamato could answer the door. He resisted the urge to wait and peep around the corner, at the risk Yamato would spot him, and rushed straight back to his apartment.

Slipping back into the safety of his bedroom, he slumped down onto his computer chair and decided to work on his social studies assignment; a welcome distraction to take his mind of what he had just done.

Almost an hour later, his heart leapt when his phone buzzed against the surface of his desk. Flipping the blue device open, his lips curled up as he read the text message that had pinged up on the display.

 _The cookies were terrible. But thanks._

A few minutes later another message appeared on the screen.

 _Come over._

Leaping up from his chair, he grabbed his orange hoodie from the foot of the bed and rushed out the room.

"Going over to Yamato's!" Taichi announced from the lobby as he tugged on his trainers.

From the sofa, Hikari glanced over at their mum. Both girls shared a knowing smile.

The door was already partially open. As he stepped inside and removed his shoes, Yamato was already waiting. Grabbing Taichi by the collar of his hoodie, he slammed him against the door, his lips hard against his.

"Bedroom," the blond whispered into his ear.

This behaviour was very unlike Yamato, which he liked.

He liked it a lot.

He definitely had to bake him make-up cookies more often.

Soon they were tangled together on Yamato's bed, clothes were off, bare skin on skin, the kind of thing that should have happened after the gig last week. Thankfully, Hiroaki's out of town work commitments had been extended, so they could make all the noise they wanted.

As they were kissing, and Taichi's hands were roaming, Yamato became distracted by an unbearable discomfort in the pit of his stomach. It was a sharp sensation he had been ignoring for the last half an hour, but now the pain was bordering on excruciating. Pushing away from Taichi, he jumped off the bed and gagged, placing one hand over his mouth and the other against his abdomen, before rushing out of the room.

As Taichi sat up on the bed, naked and stunned, a door slammed from somewhere within the apartment, followed by the distinguishable sound of heavy retching and frustrated sobs.

Yamato reappeared a few minutes later, pale as a ghost, fresh perspiration glistening against his skin. He lingered in the doorway for a couple of seconds, then turned abruptly and ran back out of the room.

The same door slammed. The same sounds followed. Taichi clambered out of bed, quickly tugging on his jeans, and went to investigate.

"What's happening to me?" The blond cried from behind the bathroom door, between bouts of throwing up into the toilet.

" _Don't_ come in!" Yamato warned as the door partly creaked open. Taichi respected his wishes and quickly closed it again.

"Is there anything I can do?" Taichi asked, helplessly staring at the door.

"Water. Please."

The rest of their night together involved Yamato darting from his bed to the bathroom three or four times every hour, and Taichi doing his upmost best to soothe him and keep him hydrated.

"It's safe to say you've inherited your mum's cooking skills," Yamato groaned, clutching his aching stomach as Taichi mopped his brow with a damp washcloth, a guilty shimmer in his eyes.

The brunet had thought something about the cookies had tasted a bit weird, but his mum had insisted they were perfectly fine. In hindsight, he probably should have double checked the expiry date on the ingredients they had used; his mum was forever leaving expired food in fridge.

"In future," Yamato said, "leave the cooking to me."

* * *

 **D-Angel: **Trust Taichi to accidentally give Yamato food poisoning xD At least they've made amends :) They will also get to sleep together properly one day, I promise, haha.

Ciao for now!

* * *

D-Angel  
19/05/18


	7. Chapter 7 - Memory Loss

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: I rushed this one, but had work today, and only a small window to conjure something up this evening! It's pretty spicy though I shall warn ;)

 **Other warnings:** One mild swear word, the mention of alcohol, and a bit of nudity (obv) :3

* * *

 **Chapter 7 - **Memory Loss

* * *

"Taichi?" An urgent voice bit through the darkness.

A groan fell from his dry lips as he gradually become aware of the thumping in his skull. He closed his eyes tightly, willing the sensation to ease off.

"What the hell happened last night?"

They were not the words Taichi really wanted to hear as he slowly eased himself back into the realms of reality.

As he become more aware of his surroundings, the first thing he realised was that Yamato's body was still wrapped around his, and they were both very much naked.

"Did we... You know?"

At least they were in Yamato's bed, and not somewhere random.

"Probably. Maybe. I don't know," The brunet finally concluded after a long stretch of silence. "My mind's a little hazy."

His eyes finally met with Yamato's. The blond's pupils were completely dilated, and he had appeared to have stopped breathing, but only for a moment.

"Oh, shit. Tai, your body-"

"-Is hot. I know, thanks."

Yamato briefly shut his eyes and exhaled deeply.

"Just look in the mirror."

Sighing, Taichi swung his legs over the edge of the bed, then heaved himself up, swaying unsteadily as he tried to find his balance. Once stable enough, he headed over to the full-length mirror that was on the wall next to Yamato's door. Glancing at his reflection, his eyes widened.

"You've maimed me!" Taichi almost sobbed when he saw the countless scratches spread out sporadically across his chest and thighs, and the apparent bite marks littered along his neck. Turning around, he peered over his shoulder and winced when he saw very similar marks strewn across his back. "What happened?"

To the best of his knowledge, Yamato was never usually _this_ aggressive.

"Ok, let's try and think," Yamato said, rubbing his index fingers against his temples. Moments later, he reached over and grabbed his phone from the bedside table and flipped the device open. "Today's the 15th February, so yesterday was Valentine's Day."

Taichi's mind rewound to the start of yesterday evening. Hiroaki, being a liberal kind of dad, had left them some beers in the fridge whilst he had gone to spend the night at his girlfriend's apartment. 'Some beers' had turned out to be obviously one too many for Yamato and Taichi to handle.

There apparently was a fine line between drinking enough to try and ease some nerves, and then ending up with complete memory loss.

"Wait."

Yamato's turned his attention back to Taichi, who was drumming his fingers against his chin.

"I think we may have recorded it."

The blond parted his lips, but no sound escaped. Shaking his head, he cleared his throat before trying to speak again.

"What?"

Taichi was already making his way back across the room, still wobbling ever so slightly, until he reached the shelves that were on the wall opposite Yamato's bed. He pointed to a video camera that was wedged between some CDs and an encyclopaedia.

"We can look back on the footage and find out what actually happened," the brunet explained as he reached over and picked the object up.

Yamato instantly leapt up to his feet.  
 _  
_"No, no, I don't want to watch it! Destroy it, burn it!"

He tried to grab the camcorder from Taichi, but the brunet darted out of the way.

"Come on, we have to. For the future of our children."

"Our children? What the hell are you... " Yamato trailed off and pressed his hand against his forehead. "Fine, whatever. Let's connect it up to the TV and have a look."

Once dressed, they headed out into the living room, and, after guzzling down some much needed water and aspirin, Taichi slid down onto the sofa as Yamato slotted the DV tape into a VHS tape converter. He bit down on his lip before he slid the tape into the video player and then slouched down next to Taichi.

The screen lit up, a wobbly view of Yamato's bed as Taichi tried to place the camcorder down on the shelf, followed by drunken chuckles and excited whispers as they headed over to the bed. Seconds later, the boys were on the mattress, kissing wildly.

For the next several minutes there was lots of groping, heavy pants and moans, and a fair amount of scratching. Then, there was a strangled groan as drunken Yamato's teeth sunk into the skin on the side of drunken Taichi's neck. Then, his mouth was heading down, trailing gradually down past his navel.

Yamato's cheeks were burning bright red as they continued to watch the display; it was surreal, as if they were peering in through a window at an unsuspecting couple.

"Oh," Taichi spoke, his eyes very much focused on the screen as he relived the memory of having Yamato's lips and tongue against the most sensitive part of his body. The Yamato from last night had been wild, literally go to town on him, devouring him like he was the finest gourmet dish. Seeing it from this angle with both their naked forms in frame, it was a lot more vivid.

On the screen, Taichi's hips soon shuddered, before dropping down for the final time. Licking his lips, Yamato crawled back up to the foot of the bed, resting his head on Taichi's broad chest. And then, that was it. Both boys had passed out.

Grabbing the remote, Yamato fast-forwarded through the footage of them sleeping until the screen turned to static. Yamato continued staring straight ahead, a blank expression on his face. Then, he finally spoke.

"You knew, didn't you?"

"Maybe I remembered that particular part," Taichi said, sheepishly. "But I have no memory of what happened afterwards."

"That's because nothing else did happen," Yamato replied, irritation dancing in his voice.

"Well," Taichi added, "at least it's proved a point."

Yamato arched an eyebrow, encouraging the brunet to continue his rambling.

"You're definitely perverted."

"Shut up," Yamato growled.

Taichi inched closer to him, one hand resting on the blond's thigh. He dipped his head forward, his breath tickling the hairs on Yamato's neck.

"I really do love your inner wolf," Taichi whispered into his ear, his fingers straying further between his legs. "You should let it come out to play more."

The blond smirked as Taichi's. His hand grabbed hold of the brunet's wrist, preventing him from reaching its intended destination. Taichi tilted his head to the side, bemused.

"My inner wolf might make a reappearance," Yamato bargained, blue eyes gleaming, "if you'll destroy that tape."

Taichi had never jumped up from the sofa so quickly in his life before.

* * *

D-Angel: Lol, not sure about the ending, but it shall do xD Tomorrow's prompt is gonna be tricky, but I have an idea for it, so we shall see how it plays out!

Until then, sweet dreams :)

* * *

D-Angel  
20/05/18


	8. Chapter 8 - Switched Partners

**Growing Together**

 **Summary: **A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: This is a tough prompt since the Digimon aren't part of the reality in this particular story I'm writing! But, hopefully this is a reasonable way for me to work around that xD Please enjoy :)

* * *

 **Chapter 8 -** Switched Partners

* * *

Three faces peered intently as the giant claw slowly lowered, grabbing onto the giant Hello Kitty plushie, clinging loosely onto its oversized head, before pulling it up from its place of rest. Hikari and Taichi held their breaths as it moved closer and closer towards the prize drop off zone. Then, the claw let go just moments before they could declare themselves winners and Hello Kitty harmlessly plopped back down on top of her fellow friends.

"Aww," Hikari sighed.

"Sorry," Takeru said, adjusting his baseball cap. "I'm pretty certain these things are rigged."

"Win me something, Yama!" Taichi pleaded, tugging at the blond's long sleeved top. Yamato shook his head and folded his arms across his chest. The brunet pouted.

It was March 14th, White Day, and Taichi and Yamato had agreed to go on a double date with Hikari and Takeru. The four of them had decided to keep things simple; arcade, cinema and food in Shibuya.

Their siblings had only started dating a month ago after Hikari had presented Takeru with a box of Honmei-choco on Valentine's Day. Takeru had given her his answer then and there, instead of waiting around until White Day. Ever since then they were more inseparable than ever.

After wasting a few more coins on the claw machines, they headed over to the cinema. Hikari and Takeru skipped on ahead, holding hands and giggling, Taichi walked closely alongside Yamato, their arms hanging loosely by their sides. A wide smile was still fixed on the brunet's face. He found it amusing how different their relationships were.

"Oh, wow!" Taichi exclaimed the moment they stepped into the cinema's lobby.

The plan had been to go see The Chronicles of Narnia, but now that Taichi had seen the giant promotional poster for Saw looming by the ticket office, he grabbed hold of Yamato's sleeve and pointed excitedly.

"No, no way," Yamato replied as he stared at the ominous poster with wide eyes. The rusted chains and circular saws did not convince him he was going to enjoy sitting through such a film.

"It won't be _that_ scary," Taichi reassured, placing his arm around the blond's shoulder. "I'll be there to hold your hand."

"I'm not scared," Yamato said through gritted teeth. "Horror films are just stupid."

Taichi repressed a chuckle, and the urge to call Yamato cute.

"Here's an idea," Takeru suggested, peering between his brother and Taichi. "Why don't I go with Tai to watch Saw, and Matt can go with Kari to see Chronicles of Narnia?"

"Sounds good to me," Yamato replied, ignoring the sharp look Taichi was now giving him.

"It'll just be for a couple of hours," Hikari reasoned, peering over at her brother, "and we'll all get to see what we want."

"Fine," Taichi reluctantly grumbled.

They purchased the tickets and a few necessary cinema snacks before heading over to their respective screens. Taichi fidgeted with the top layer of his popcorn. He was not too keen about leaving his little sister alone with Yamato, but not because he was worried Yamato would try anything on with his sister. It was more over the notion of Hikari blurting out the disgustingly mushy things he had told her were the reason why he liked Yamato so much.

"Don't tell him anything," Taichi warned Hikari, eyes narrowing. If she did, he would absolutely kill her.

"I can't promise anything, nii-chan!" Hikari chimed as she quickly ushered Yamato through the door with her.

"I've changed my mind," Taichi said, turning back to Takeru, brown eyes serious. "Can we go see Chronicles of Narnia?"

A vibrant laugh rang out from Takeru's lips. He slid his arm around Taichi's waist, guiding him towards their screen door.

"Don't worry, Tai," Takeru said, grinning wickedly. "I've got some pretty embarrassing dirt to share with you about Matt."

* * *

D-Angel: Short, sweet and simple as I need to focus on various other bits today! Hope you liked it :)

See ya tomorrow for more TaiYama thrills!

* * *

D-Angel  
21/05/18


	9. Chapter 9 - Rejection

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: This is an interesting prompt. Had a few ideas for this one, but here's the final result! Enjoy :3

* * *

 **Chapter 9** \- Rejection

* * *

Sucking in the air between his teeth, Taichi opened the envelope and unfolded the piece of paper within. His eyes scanned over the text. Then again. Then once more. His jaw dropped open.

"Well?" His mum asked, analysing his facial expression. Taichi's eyes lit up, telling her all she needed to know.

"I got in!" He affirmed, grinning brightly.

Yuuko clapped her hands together and a wide grin spread across her face.

"See! All that studying paid off."

He had studied so, so hard, desperate to get a place at The University of Tokyo to do a degree in Economics. It had been tough on his relationship with Yamato, but they had both dealt with it, mutually understanding the importance of their futures.

Moments later, Hikari rushed out from her room, her brown eyes mirroring the same joy as her brother.

"I knew it, I knew it!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Taichi. "Well done, nii-san."

"You should let Yamato know," Yuuko chirped as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Oh! Right. I'll be right back!" Taichi exclaimed as he headed to the front door. He quickly yanked on his tattered black Converse. "Well, maybe not right away."

Still clutching the letter, Taichi raced down the apartment block stairs until he reached the right floor, and then rushed down to the right door. He eagerly slammed his finger against the doorbell and waited, shifting from foot to foot, barely able to contain himself.

Several seconds later, Yamato answered the door wearing his usual stoic expression. For a moment, Taichi's mind went blank. Dressed in a tight white t-shirt and a snug pair of light blue denim jeans, the blond somehow looked more attractive than usual. Taichi was definitely going to ravish him if Hiroaki was not around.

Stepping aside, he allowed Taichi to come inside.

"Guess who's joining you at The University of Tokyo?" Taichi eagerly asked, waving his approval letter in front of Yamato's face.

For a moment, Yamato's blue eyes widened, but then his lips curled into a small smile, the sort that always made Taichi's heart melt.

"I knew you'd get in," Yamato said, ruffling his hand through Taichi's messy brown hair. Not quite the hug and wild kiss he had expected, but perhaps Yamato was building up to it slowly.

Still grinning, Taichi followed Yamato into the living room. Glancing over Yamato's shoulder, he could see there was no activity in the kitchen, so it was safe to assume Yamato's dad was not around, or that he was still in bed.

"I'm so excited!" The brunet chirped. "We can meet up between lectures, get an apartment together, have sex all the time. It'll be great!"

Yamato was being awfully silent. More silent than usual. Taichi could read the air; something was definitely amiss, but before he could question it, Yamato had already addressed the issue.

"I didn't get a letter from The University of Tokyo," Yamato explained, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck.

"Oh. Maybe it'll arrive later," Taichi said breezily as he strolled into the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he pulled out a carton of orange juice and then grabbed a glass from the kitchen cabinet as Yamato gazed at him from the doorway, a forlorn expression on his face.

"It won't," Yamato said, deadpan.

His eyes watched as Taichi poured himself out a glass. His hands were visibly shaking. The juice started to splash up onto his hand, and dripped down the side of the glass. Placing the carton down onto the work surface, Taichi peered over at Yamato as he scratched the crown of his head, trying hard to grasp the meaning behind the blond's words.

"They offered me a place at my interview," Yamato sighed as he leant against the doorway. "But I turned it down."

Taichi tilted his head to the side, still puzzled.

"I'm going to Osaka University of Arts," the blond revealed, gazing over at his guitar propped up against the sofa, before looking back over at Taichi. "A music and sound design course."

"But-" The brunet's hand curled around his sticky glass. "-Weren't you planning to study Science?"

Yamato pursed his lips together as a hot wave crept across his skin.

"Plus, Osaka's miles away from Tokyo." The brunet's voice was low and filled with bewilderment. "Why keep it a secret from me?"

Taichi could not comprehend the situation. Yamato was so clever- much brighter than he was- yet he had chosen to throw away an opportunity to study at a prestige University to follow his creative dreams, absolutely miles away from him. It sounded more like something he would do.

"I-I didn't want to tell you, until now," Yamato said, eyes breaking away from Taichi. "I knew it would discourage you."

The brunet bit down on the inside of his mouth. It was all he could do to stop himself from saying something regretful as Yamato continued to talk.

"The more I thought about staying in Tokyo, the more suffocating it sounded. I didn't want you to follow me either since you had your heart set on staying here."

A heavy silence washed over them. Yamato looked up from his feet, eyes on Taichi, desperate for him to say something, anything.

"Right. So, what about us?" Taichi finally asked, his other hand now resting against the edge of the kitchen worktop.

"What do you mean?" Yamato's heart was thumping violently against his chest.

"We'll be miles apart."

"Long distance relationships aren't uncommon, Chi," Yamato said, eyes staring intently at his partner. "If we want to make it work, I'm sure we can."

A heavy sigh eased its way out of Taichi's nose. Leaving his glass of orange juice on the side, he walked straight past Yamato back out into the living room, making his way to the front door.

"Taichi."

The brunet kept on walking.

"Taichi! Oi!"

He grabbed hold of Taichi's t-shirt. The brunet stopped in mid-stride. Yamato spun Taichi around to face him, his eyes softening the instance he saw the tears in his companion's hazel eyes.

Yamato removed his hand from Taichi's shoulder. The brunet remained rooted to the spot, chest heaving heavy sobs.

"Idiot," Yamato growled, pulling the brunet against his body, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "We'll make it work."

For a moment, Taichi's arms remained limp at his sides, but then, as the words sunk in, they slipped around Yamato's waist and squeezed him back just as hard. After almost two years of dating, he was not willing to throw away the relationship they had built together. Not yet.

Being apart for a few years, it would be a minor setback, but all they could do was try and make it work.

* * *

D-Angel: Sorry about the lack of fluffiness, but, with a prompt such as Rejection, it's kind of hard to avoid a bit of angst xD

Honestly, I can imagine Taichi would have always gone off to study economics or politics (maybe even Law), regardless of the influencial factors that shape his educational choices in Digimon Tri. Yamato, and his parents, would have always given him the push to do something more open ended over persuring a sports related career.

Yamato is the more likely one to deviate and follow a more creative path, despite his apparent passion for science / space. His dad is a reporter, so it makes sense he would aspire to follow his creative instincts over the academic norms.

Anyways, enough of my ramblings xD

See ya'll tomorrow.

* * *

D-Angel

22/05/18


	10. Chapter 10 - Rescue

**Growing Together**

 **Summary: **A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: This is the longest one I've written so far! Took me an age to write as I didn't really know how to play it out, but hopefully it's ok! Lol. I will probably change a few bits later on... Maybe xD Sorry if there's any glaring errors... I'm pretty tired right now!

Read on my lovelys :)

* * *

 **Chapter 10 **\- Rescue

* * *

"Yama?"

"Yeah?"

"If I was a Princess who was kidnapped and locked away in a tower, would you come and rescue me?"

Yamato, who was sat by his computer desk tuning his red and white bass guitar, slowly looked up at Taichi's deadly serious expression, eyebrow raised, before he lowered his gaze and resumed fiddling with the tuning pegs and strings.

Taichi often came out with the strangest of questions. This one was probably ranked within the top 5, alongside 'If you were a flavour, what would it be?'

"I think I would be cinnamon," Taichi had rambled. "Tanned, sweet and spicy."

Taichi's mind, Yamato had concluded, was a very peculiar place.

"We're meant to meet the others at seven, and you're still naked," Yamato sighed, eyes still fixed on his guitar.

"I was hoping we could go for another round," Taichi said, eyes hopeful as he sat up on Yamato's bed.

"You're insatiable," Yamato said, rubbing his fingers against his temples. Although, as he snuck a quick glance of Taichi's rock solid physique, the notion was very tempting.

"So, is that a no?"

"If we do it again we won't ever leave this room."

Taichi shook his head.

"Not the sex. My other question, about rescuing me."

Yamato rolled his eyes. Holding the neck of his guitar, he stood up and shot the brunet a stern look.

"Grab a shower and put some clothes on; we're leaving in ten."

Taichi sighed, but still obliged. As much as it frustrated him, he knew sex could wait. He was already still stoked to finally have an opportunity to spend a few days in Osaka with Yamato.

So far, University had been an exciting new adventure for both boys, despite they were in two completely different regions. For the first month of being apart, they had held their relationship together by Skyping and messaging each other pretty much every day. It had helped keep things strong between them, but it obviously was not as satisfying as spending quality time together in the flesh.

Taichi was glowing with his usual enthusiasm as they walked into the venue- a quiet and quirky bar where the staff never asked to see their IDs. Compared to the more central parts of Osaka, the town where Yamato was living, Osakasayama, had a completely different vibe. It was certainly more relaxed than the party scene that existed in some areas of Tokyo.

After grabbing a couple of beers from the bar, Yamato and Taichi approached a nearby table where his band mates were waiting.

Yamato had only been a member of 'Yesterday's Favour' for a couple of weeks. He had joined after the drummer, and his course mate, Akemi, had insisted he was the perfect fit.

"Who's this?" A suave voice questioned before they had even sat down. Yamato narrowed his eyes as he looked over at Takumi, who was gazing at Taichi, somewhat fascinated as he ran his finger around the rim of his empty whisky tumbler. He was a third year student at Osaka University of Arts, tall, attractive, and a very talented guitarist. He was also narcissistic and a full on flirt.

"Yagami Taichi," The brunet eagerly introduced himself, bowing politely.

Takumi's emerald eyes lit up.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Banshou Takumi."

Yamato's fingers tightened around his drink.

"Yagami-san, let me buy you a real drink," Takumi said, staring sadly at the beer bottle clasped in Taichi's hand. He rose to his feet, ironing down his black t-shirt, then tightening the band that was holding up his long black hair. Stepping forwards, he smirked at Yamato as he slipped an arm around Taichi's waist and carted him off to the bar.

Yamato watched them walk off, absolutely horrified. Takumi had just stolen his boyfriend, within in just a matter of seconds.

"I'd keep an eye on him," Akemi warned, a half-smiling. "Takumi has no morals."

Akemi was Takumi's cousin, so he knew him better than anyone else. Yamato sat down rigidly and brought his beer bottle up to his lips.

For the next half an hour as Yamato dipped in and out of conversation with the rest of the band, he watched Taichi and Takumi out of the corner of his eye as they stood at the bar, laughing and necking back straight spirits.

It was not long before Takumi was resting his hand on the small of Taichi's back, feigning interest in whatever the brunet was saying. Alarming, but nothing to be too concerned about.

When he saw Takumi tracing his fingers across Taichi's chiselled arms, he still chose not to get involved.

It was only when, after a couple more drinks, and Taichi was unsteadily walking towards the toilets with Takumi following him, that he realised he had to intervene.

Standing up, rushing over and swooping in, Yamato grasped Takumi by the wrist and dragged him aside just before he reached the door Taichi had stumbled through only moments before.

"No," the blond said firmly. Takumi shook his arm free and chuckled softly, a wicked glint in his emerald eyes.

"Gee, you're possessive," Takumi said, a playful smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. "Can you blame me for wanting him though?"

Yamato grit his teeth. How dare he just admit his desire for Taichi so freely. He was about to snap back at him, until Takumi suddenly moved his lips towards his ear, practically grazing them against his earlobe. Yamato felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck.

"He's absolutely gorgeous. I doubt it's just me who wants to fuck him."

Yamato's frown deepened. In truth, the thought of someone else seducing Taichi scared him. Not because he thought the brunet would succumb to anyone else - he knew Taichi would never dream of hurting him in such a way- it was the mere thought of someone trying to take the brunet away from him.

Grabbing hold of Takumi's shoulder, he moved his own lips to the older man's ear.

"Perhaps that's true. But you're never having him," he whispered back, his eyes burning brightly. "So fuck off."

He released Takumi's shirt from his grasp and pushed straight past him, before marching straight into the toilets.

Taichi was stood opposite the mirrors, tapping a message out on his phone with one hand, whilst the other was clasping onto the edge of the sink trying to steady himself.

"We're leaving."

Taichi parted his lips, about to protest, until he saw the thunderous scowl on Yamato's brow. Even a partly drunk Taichi knew not to argue back.

As they walked through the bustling streets, back to Yamato's shared flat, the blond had his arm tucked tightly around Taichi's waist. The brunet could feel Yamato's body trembling against him, much like the first time they had held hands on the ferris wheel in Palette Town.

Soon they were back at the apartment. Just seconds after they had stepped foot into the bedroom, Yamato grasped hold of Taichi's forearm and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry," he said, still shaking. "I'm so sorry."

"Yama," Taichi murmured, a familiar fire suddenly spreading throughout his body. He ran his fingers through Yamato's golden locks, fingers curling around the strands before he forced their lips together. The blond sighed against him, savouring the sweet and spiciness of Taichi's mouth.

Desires took over. Clothes were still partly on, yet they were on the mattress, swaying, moaning, united.

Eventually, as exhaustion finally consumed them, Taichi rested his forehead on Yamato's chest, closing his eyes as he listened to his wild heartbeat.

"In answer to your question earlier, the answer is no," Yamato said, a decided smile appearing across his flushed face. "I'm the only one who's ever going to kidnap you, and no one is allowed to rescue you from me, ever."

* * *

D-Angel: Damn, that was emotionally draining to write xD Why do I keep doing this!

And yes, that was Takumi from my story, Cup of Lust... Only same same, but different xD (Yes, he's smexy, but he also deserves a punch to the face!). He may or may not make another appearance.

May also add more to the little spicy scene at the end...

But for now... Sleep time!

See you tomorrow :3

* * *

D-Angel  
23/05/18


	11. Chapter 11 - Scary Stories

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: This one has actually been my favourite to write so far xD Hope you guys like it! ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 11 - **Scary Stories

* * *

"Come on, come on," Taichi begged. Pressing his foot against the accelerator once more, the car purred loudly, followed by a sludgy wet sound as the wheels spun hopelessly and the car barely moved an inch in either direction. Releasing a sigh, Taichi switched off the engine. They were well and truly stuck in the mud.

"This was _your_ idea," The blond scoffed, folding his arms across his chest.

"It looked like a decent shortcut," Taichi argued back.

On their way to Sendai for a weekend away together at an onsen resort, they had been pushed for time after getting caught in a traffic jam. The brunet had decided to take them off down a country lane, that had led them straight into the middle of a muddy field. Unfortunately, as it was practically pitch black outside, they had only realised this when the car had grinded to a complete halt.

"I shouldn't have let you drive," Yamato groaned to himself. Peering at his phone again, he groaned again when saw there was still zero bars of signal. No chance at all to call anyone for help.

"We could get out and push it," Taichi suggested. Yamato turned his head to the side, his frown deepening.

"Tai, it's raining, and we're completely surrounded by darkness and mud. This car isn't going anywhere."

Taichi sighed. The raindrops drumming frantically against the metal exterior seemed to intensify. With it now being almost 9pm, the faint moonlight from outside was all that actually illuminated them.

"I'll go and see if I can find help then," Taichi announced, stretching over to the back seat to grab his raincoat. "You wait here."

Yamato immediately grabbed his forearm. The pure terror dancing in his eyes prevented Taichi from teasing him.

The blond's fear of monsters, and pretty much anything supernatural or relatively creepy, stemmed from childhood. His dad had forever warned him of the monsters lurking under his bed, which had actually done a lot more psychological harm than he had anticipated. Even to this day, Yamato would often peep under the bed, or ask Taichi to do so, before they went to sleep.

"If we just sit here we'll freeze to death," Taichi said, teeth chattering just to try and prove his point.

Yamato's hand pressed against his thigh. A lustful glimmer in his eyes.

"No we won't."

A fire lit up in the depths of Taichi's irises.

"Oh."

Ten minutes, they had completely forgotten about the predicament they were in. The driver's seat was adjusted as far back as it could go, Yamato was straddling Taichi, their t-shirts were ridden up, trousers and underwear hanging around their ankles. Things were getting good; Yamato was pleading for Taichi to step things up when there was an abrupt tap against the window.

The brunet's eyes widened. Yamato let out an almighty shriek and clung tightly onto Taichi. Before the brunet could comprehend the situation, a bright light shone into the car, blinding both boys.

"Chiiiii," Yamato sobbed into the crook of Taichi's neck, trembling like crazy, his fingers digging deeper into his skin. Taichi squeezed him back as he bravely glanced over the blond's shoulder. His heartbeat doubled.

The windows were fogged up from the inside, but he could clearly see the outline of person dressed in a raincoat peering straight into the car. From his extensive knowledge of scary films and horror stories, he was certain they were about to be murdered.

He flinched when the door on the driver's side opened, bracing himself for a knife, an axe, or even a chainsaw to violently mutilate their young bodies.

"Sorry to interrupt," a gentle voice began, "but my wife and I saw that you guys were in a bit of trouble."

The voice trailed off. Taichi opened his eyes and felt a hot wave creep across his skin when he saw a harmless looking old man with glasses gazing back at them with only a flashlight held in his hand.

"Our house is just over there," the old man continued to explain, shining the torchlight somewhere into the darkness, his voice now slightly quieter. The poor guy must have realised what they were about to do- they were still sitting there half-naked after all, Yamato perched on his lap.

"You two are welcome to come inside. You can even stay the night if you wish."

Taichi double blinked, the cold air and icy rain from outside biting against his exposed skin.

"Thank you," was all the brunet could manage to respond.

"I'll let you, err, sort yourselves out first," The old man muttered, before shutting the door.

Both boys sat in a stunned silence for a moment listening to the rain falling, even heavier than before. Yamato slowly peeled himself away from Taichi and sunk back down into the passenger seat.

"Well, I guess we should go with him," Taichi said as he tugged back up his jeans.

"No. No chance in hell," Yamato replied, wiggling back into his clothing.

"Well it's that, or I reckon he's gonna call the police on us after what he's just witnessed."

"Great, then we'll finally get out of here."

"And spend the night in a jail cell," Taichi added. "I'm not going to prison for you, Yama. Well, unless I was avenging your death, which I honestly might have to do if you plan to stay in the car overnight."

Minutes later, both boys were trudging across the muddy field, carrying their overnight bags.

"Mind your feet. It's slippery," the old gentleman warned. Yamato shifted closer to Taichi before moving his mouth towards his ear.

"If we die," Yamato whispered. "I'm blaming you."

* * *

D-Angel: Hands up, who loves a scared Yama? *Raises hand* He's totally adorable when frightened, and I love the idea of Taichi protecting him, or at least doing his best to, haha.

May actually build on this as a separate story... Can you imagine how awkward things would be in that old guy's house? xD

Only a few more prompts left! Where has the time gone?

See you all again very soon :)

* * *

D-Angel  
24/05/18


	12. Chapter 12- Future

**Growing Together**

 **Summary** : A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: Another rushed one! Literally only had a small window to write this one, and I was on a late shift at work today, and have an early shift tomorrow morning, so not going to get a lot of sleep :( Hope this chapter has been written OK in my already sleep deprived state, haha. Definitely will be coming back to edit it later on! 

* * *

**Chapter 12 -** Future

* * *

Despite the distance, they held things together for three years. Then, Graduation changed everything.

Taichi had been offered an internship at the company his dad worked for in Tokyo, and Yamato was setting up a business in Osaka with Akemi and Takumi, which helped support freelance and budding musicians.

For three months, they tried to work around the new changes. But it soon became too much.

Taichi's hours were painfully long, and his new role was stressful and so demanding. He barely had the energy or time to travel up to Osaka on the weekends.

Yamato's business and commitment to his band meant that his hours were erratic and unsociable. He rarely had an opportunity to come and visit Taichi in Tokyo.

In the end, it had been an amicable agreement. With their current work commitments, alongside the distance, they realised it would be near enough impossible to maintain a stable relationship, nor was it fair on the both of them.

It still did not make saying goodbye any easier.

Taichi tried his hardest to hold himself together, but as Yamato's car disappeared out of sight, every inch of his body shattered. The pain was like no other; it coiled around him like heavy chains, which at the same time were pulling him apart in every possible direction.

He probably stood there in the car park longer than he should have, but eventually he found his feet numbly carrying him back to his parents apartment.

The tears came later.

All communication between them seized after that day. It was easier that way.

With or without Yamato, thanks to the current laws in Japan his future was already partly laid out: No marriage, no children. His parents were not particularly fussed by these facts. With Hikari, they knew grandchildren would happen for them someday. And, as long as Taichi was happy, that was all that really mattered to them.

But, despite the smiles, he wasn't happy. In spite of still living with his parents. His sister was at University, studying English overseas. His friends were settling down into their own careers, starting their own lives.

As much as he hated to admit it, life without Yamato was lonely.

But he continued on, until he slowly realised that the future was not necessarily set in stone. He could change certain aspects should he really wish.

One afternoon, almost two months after they had cut ties, Yamato's phone beeped during a rehearsal with his band mates. He peered at the screen, heart thudding hard against his chest when he saw Taichi's name flashing up on the display as the author of a new message.

 _I'm at Kansai airport._ _Come get me._

Silently, Yamato sat up and excused himself from his band mates.

"Just going to do something I'm probably going to regret for the rest of my life," he muttered, swiping his car keys from the side.

About forty minutes later, he parked up in the airport's arrivals car park, close to the lifts, and text Taichi his location. The brunet emerged out of the lift barely moments later, carrying a backpack and wheeling a small suitcase behind him. Yamato buried his face into the palm of his hand and swore under his breath before he stepped out of his car.

"What are you doing here?" Yamato asked. He could not imagine Taichi could have been granted any holiday time off from work considering he was still working through his six month probation period.

"Oh, well..." Taichi begun, placing a hand on the back of his neck. The blond's eyes widened.

"You haven't... Have you?"

A sheepish smile spread across Taichi's face as he released a nervous chuckle. Yamato's brow crinkled.

"Isn't your dad going to kill you?"

"It's a stupid job," the brunet shrugged. "I can always get another one."

"Are you an idiot?"

Taichi's dad worked at a pretty reputable company, and he had done his best to ensure Taichi was offered a position there. He undoubtedly was going to be disappointed that his son had hung in his towel so soon.

"No." The brunet looked Yamato dead in the eyes. "But I _would_ be an idiot if I let you go."

Yamato looked taken aback, like the wind had been completely knocked out from his sails. A silent breeze brushed past them. Taichi's expression was still serious, his arms hanging defiantly at his sides, hands curled into fists.

An amused smirk tugged on the corner of Yamato's lips.

Taichi was truly a idiot.

His idiot.

"Get in the car," Yamato stated, grabbing hold of Taichi's suitcase. "I'm kidnapping you, for real."

* * *

D-Angel:  You literally can't separate these two! xD Can definitely see Taichi not getting on with office life, at least as an intern. He would suit something more authoritative, being a leader at heart and all!

Anyways, I need to get some sleep since I have work again in about 5 hours, lol.

See you tomorrow :)

* * *

D-Angel  
25/05/18


	13. Chapter 13 - Bonds

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: Yaaas, final prompt before the "Freebie" one tomorrow :) Hope you guys enjoy it!

* * *

 **Chapter 13 **\- Bonds

* * *

Taichi released a yawn as they stepped into their bedroom. Yamato had cooked him up one of the most amazing dinners, ever, and now he was ready to fall into the deepest of food comas.

After stripping down to his vest and underwear, Taichi was about to peer under the bed, as was now a ritual, but Yamato quickly pushed him onto the mattress.

"It's ok, I've got this," Yamato reassured as he knelt down beside the bed.

Taichi slumped back against the pillows. He was about to close his eyes, until he realised Yamato was still crouching down on the floor. Concerned that he had perhaps seen a monster, Taichi looked over and asked if everything actually _was_ ok.

The blond's brow furrowed.

"I'm proposing to you. This is a marriage proposal."

Sure enough, Yamato was down on one knee and there was a shiny silver ring gripped between his fingers. The brunet's eyes widened and his mouth formed into a big 'o' shape. Then, reality slapped him in the face.

"But, we can't get married," Taichi responded, scratching the crown of his head. Yamato's frown deepened.

"Tai, shut up and just accept my proposal."

Shrugging his shoulders, the brunet stretched out his right hand.

"Other hand, dummy."

Taichi swapped hands. Yamato slid the ring onto his finger with no difficulty whatsoever.

"I guess you're familiar with the size of my fingers," Taichi said, a filth riddled grin stretching across his face as Yamato joined him on the bed; the mattress dipping slightly under his added weight.

"Taichi," the blond growled. A pink flush tinted his pale cheeks. The brunet responded with a soft laugh before he cupped Yamato's face with his hands and dipped in for a kiss.

"Reckon you can take the next couple of days off from work?" Yamato asked as Taichi nibbled on his earlobe. "I may have something planned to celebrate our engagement."

"Lemme check with my boss," Taichi said, stretching out to grab his phone from the bedside table. Yamato smirked.

A few seconds later, Yamato reached over and snatched his ringing phone from the opposite bedside table and answered the call.

"Ishida-san? It's Yagami. My super hot boyfriend has just proposed to me, so I'll need to have a few days off from work to fuck his brains out."

Yamato let out a low chuckle.

"By all means, Yagami-san," the blond responded into the phone as he brushed his fingers along Taichi's toned thigh. "Just ensure you give him the fucking of his life."

"Oh, I will," Taichi responded, his lusty brown eyes locking with Yamato's azure depths. Placing his phone back onto the bedside table, Yamato did the same before the brunet pounced on top of him, lips, tongue and hands assaulting his body within a matter of seconds.

Soon the bedsprings were creaking, and the headboard was rattling against the wall, although it did very little to drown out their sighs of pleasure. Thankfully they lived alone, and their neighbours had not complained. Yet.

Being together, growing together, quite honestly, neither of them would tire of it. It was never a chore. Passion drove their relationship. And now it had become natural: muscle memory.

It was a bond that would never be broken.

* * *

D-Angel: Bam, we are done... Well, with the main prompts at least. I'll do a bonus chapter for the freebie prompt :) Oh, and yes, Tai actually genuinely works for Yama - I'll perhaps elaborate on that in the final chapter, haha.

See ya guys tomorrow!

* * *

D-Angel

26/05/18


	14. Chapter 14 - Freebie

**Growing Together**

 **Summary:** A tasty treat for TaiYama Week 2018. The blossoming of a new relationship; the development from friends to lovers. Blissful moments and the hardships faced.

* * *

D-Angel: Last one :D I really hope you guys enjoy it. Although the chapter is called Freebie since that was technically the prompt, the theme for this one is "Birth" :)

Please, read on ;)

* * *

 **Chapter 14 -** Freebie

* * *

Cradling the newborn life in his arms for the first time was more than overwhelming. He gazed down at her dark chocolate eyes as he carefully brushing his fingers through her soft wisps of black hair, savouring her fresh sugary smell, which reminded him of Yamato's.

"She's perfect," Taichi said, his voice hushed in respect of the newborn's sensitive ears. Yamato, who was sat on a chair by the window, peered over at him with a sentimental smile on his face.

"We did a good job," Takeru laughed, peering at Hikari, who was sitting up in her hospital bed, eyes tired, but full of content.

"Wanna hold her, Yama?" Taichi asked. Yamato's eyes widened as Taichi walked over to him before he could even give an answer. His chest tightened and his arms started to shake as he gazed at the vulnerable bundle cradled in Taichi's burly arms.

"You don't have to stand," Takeru added, noticing his brother's hesitation.

With a hushed sigh, the blond yielded.

"Ok."

A wide toothy grin spread across Taichi's face. Yamato readied himself, praying he was not about to kill his baby niece.

"Here, just support her head like this..." Taichi helped the blond prop up his arm so the newborn's head could rest against him comfortably as he lowered her into his still shaking arms.

"Oh, she's light," Yamato stated as Taichi stepped back and viewed the sight of his partner cuddling their niece. A sense of pride beamed through his body from head to toe.

"If you think about it, she's part me and part you," Taichi said, analysing the blond's thoughtful expression, "isn't that weird?"

Takeru slipped over to Taichi's side and took a photograph of the cute display using his phone.

"She loves her Uncle Matt," Takeru said, his words wrapped with tenderness as he watched his daughter close her eyes and completely relax in Yamato's now still arms.

"Can you take her back?" Yamato asked, just a few seconds later. "I'm worried I'll drop her."

Takeru laughed, then carefully scooped his daughter out from Yamato's arms and held her close to his chest.

"We should really decide on a name for her," Takeru said. In truth, her arrival had been unexpected; Hikari had only found out she was pregnant when she was almost at 25 weeks. They had always wanted children, so it had not been an issue, but they would have preferred to have enjoyed a few more years of being a married couple before starting a family.

"Yama, do you want kids one day?" Taichi asked during their car journey to Nagoya (their pit stop before heading back to Osaka).

"I already have one," Yamato replied dryly.

"What?" Taichi instantly exclaimed as he turned to look at Yamato with wide eyes. But, before the fear could completely spread across his body, the ball dropped when he saw the mocking smile playing on Yamato's lips.

"Oh." He nudged his elbow into Yamato's side. "Shut up!"

"Taichi, road, concentrate."

The brunet rolled his eyes, but steered the car back into their designated lane before making sure he kept his focus on the road.

"I quite like how things are at the moment," Yamato confessed, fiddling with the silver band on his ring finger. His joint business with Akemi was going strong (Takumi had bowed out to try and establish himself in the music industry). Taichi was managing the company's finances, and was assisting a handful of their clients with their own budgeting and accounting.

They were still only thirty-one. Maybe in a few years time they could explore the possibility of having children. Adoption was not yet an option, but they could always foster.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Taichi replied, drumming his fingers against the steering wheel, tapping along to the faint acoustic music playing from the speakers. "We're pretty cosy as a twosome."

"True. I think I might find it difficult to share you too," Yamato added with a smirk.

"So territorial," Taichi teased, brushing his left hand against Yamato's thigh. The blond once again reminded him to pay attention to the road as the car slightly swerved to the side. He groaned and told Yamato to stop distracting him.

"I thought you liked my inner-wolf?"

"I do."

Yamato smiled, reclining back into his seat.

Half an hour later, they pulled over at a service station to grab some lunch. Yamato unfastened his seatbelt, then leant over and planted a gentle kiss on Taichi's unsuspecting lips.

"Thanks for not killing us," he spoke, his warm breath still tickling Taichi's mouth before he went in for another smooch. "And for not getting us stuck in the middle of a muddy field."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?" Taichi groaned, un-clipping his own seatbelt.

"Nope. Nor will I ever let you forget about the time you almost passed out in the onsen," Yamato said.

Taichi pouted.

"Or that time you gave me food poisoning-"

"-Alright, alright, stop with listing all my failures!" Taichi groaned. He stepped out of the car stiffly and stretched his arms above his head as he waited for Yamato to emerge so he could lock the doors.

As Yamato walked around to the front of the car, he patted his hands against his jeans, ensuring his phone and wallet were still there, before he met Taichi's gaze. His lips curled up into a small grin. The brunet mirrored his expression. Even after fifteen years of being together, Taichi still felt butterflies dance in the pit of his stomach whenever the blond gifted him with a simple smile.

"Hungry?" Yamato asked.

"Yes, but not for food."

"Just hold on for another two hours." Yamato placed his arm around Taichi's shoulder, drawing him close to his side. "Then I'll satisfy that appetite of yours."

* * *

D-Angel: And we're done! For real this time, haha. It's been a blast contributing to TaiYama Week for the first time ever! I really don't know why I didn't know this existed any sooner! xD I've also really enjoyed following other people's contributions. So happy I'm still not the only TaiYama crazed fan around!

Thank you so much for reading! And shout out to Sea Queen, Angelfish, Caliboy, Freebutterfly and Knightlawn for your lovely reviews :)

I'll be shifting my focus back to Cup of Lust now so I can try and finish that before the end of the year, lol.

Ciao for now my lovelys :D

* * *

D-Angel

27/05/18


End file.
